The present invention relates generally to electroless copper plating, and more particularly, to flow-inducing panels for use in electroless copper plating of complex assemblies.
It is now the trend in the aerospace industry to electroless copper plate plastics, which provides for cost-effective and light weight complex microwave assemblies compared to complex microwave assemblies fabricated using machined metal. Sufficient solution flow through the channels in complex microwave assemblies is critical to ensure the complete coverage of electroless copper plating on the inner surfaces of the channels. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide flow-inducing panels that provide sufficient solution flow through the channels in complex microwave assemblies in the easiest and most reliable manner.